tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaroslavl Motor Works
JSC "Autodiesel" (Yaroslavl Motor Works), YaMZ is a Russian engine-building plant in the city of Yaroslavl. History The factory was founded in 1916 Russian industrialist V. Lebedev under the government program to create a Russian automotive industry. It was organized as a joint-stock company to produce cars under license from the British firm Crossley Motors. It was planned to produce 750 cars and trucks a year with a 4-cylinder engine volume of 4478 cm³. There are indications that a foreign construction was planned, but until 1917, the plant was not gained - there is information about the release of only one car - " The Swan " ( " Swan-A "), moreover it is possible that it was built in the UK. After the Revolution, it was the first statesman repair plant. In 1925, it started production of trucks with motors AMO-F-15 . 1 In 1926 the plant was reorganized as Yaroslavl State Automobile Plant No.3. During the First Five-Year Plan was reconstructed: the construction of new plant, the number of employees has increased by 5 times. The plant first in the country has mastered the production of heavy-duty trucks . Since 1933 its name - Yaroslavl Automobile Plant. In 1935, it released its 10,000th truck. The main products of the plant in the years 1925-1942 - heavy trucks with capacity from 3 to 7 tons of I-3 (1925 m 3), I-4 , I-5 , the PT-3 (1932, 5 tons), the PT 4 , PT -5 , the PT 6 , PT-10 (1931, 8 tons), the PT-12 (1932, 8 tons); dump trucks RC-1 (1935, 4 tons), RC-2 , RC-3 ; trolleybuses storey YATB-1 (1936), YATB-4 and two-storey YATB-3 ; buses Xk-1 , Xk-2 (1932, 100 passengers); chassis for buses and trolleybuses. In 1933, together with EDO OGPU made prototypes "of the first Soviet diesel engine Koji ". During the war the plant produced tracked artillery tractors I-11 , I-12 (1943, tracked artillery tractor), I-13 . In the years 1943-1947 was developed series production cars YAZ-200 (4 × 2) carrying capacity of 7 tons. In 1948-1950 we developed the production of three-axle vehicle series YAZ-210 (6 × 4) with carrying capacity of 12 tons. In the years 1947-1951 pioneered in the USSR serial production of two-stroke diesel engine car YAZ-204 and YAZ-206 with capacity of 110-220 liters. from. YAZ for cars MAZ, special vehicles, buses ZIS-154 , pumps, etc.. For the development of these engines in 1949 was received the Stalin Prize . In 1951, the production of two-axle cars YAZ-200 , YAZ-205 , YAZ-225 transferred to the Minsk Automobile Plant . In 1958 Yaroslavl Automobile Plant (YAZ) renamed the Yaroslavl Motor Works (YaMZ). Since that time, the plant specializes in the design and manufacture of diesel engines, multi-purpose capacity 180-800 liters. s., transmissions, clutches, diesel generating sets. In the years 1961-1965 was conducted in 1958-1961 issue developed during 4-stroke diesel engines capacity of 180-500 liters. a. YaMZ-236 , YaMZ-238 , YaMZ-240 , in 1972 their development was awarded the USSR State Prize . In 1966 the plant was awarded the Order of Lenin . In the years 1968-1971 developed powertrain YaMZ-740 and YaMZ-741 for the Kama Automobile Plant . In 1971, the Yaroslavl Motor Plant has become the leading enterprise production association "Autodiesel", in which in addition it included YAZTA , YaZDA , TMZ , Rostov Aggregate Plant , Construction and Assembly Trust and State Farm "Revolution", and later TERZ . In the years 1973-1980 created a family of diesel engines YaMZ-840 . In 1975 the plant was awarded the Order of the October Revolution . In 1976 he was awarded the Lenin Prize for the development and commercial production of engines for tractors "Kirovets" K-700 and K-701 . Power unit created in the years 1977-1979 YaMZ-642 for the Kutaisi Automobile Plant . Since 1970, "Autodiesel" becomes the leading enterprise of the Soviet diesel engine. Customers of their products include MAZ, BelAZ, MoAZ, МЗКТ , УралАЗ , ЗИЛ , БАЗ , ЛАЗ , КЗКТ , ИЗТМ , ЧЗПТ , Kirov, RostSelMash, Krasnoyarsk комбайновый , Воронежский , Ковровский экскаваторные, Муромский , Людиновский тепловозостроительные, Ивановский Crane Plant , the ChTZ and other enterprises. Since 1993 the plant has been operating as the Joint-Stock Company "Autodiesel" (Yaroslavl Motor Works). In 1991-1998, designed engines YaMZ-846 and YaMZ-847 for space-rocket complex " Topol M '. In the years 1994-2005 created the production of power from stationary installations and generators . In 1995-2003 years of commercial production engines Environmental Class: 1995 - Euro 1 ( YaMZ-236 NO / BE and YaMZ 238 BE / DE), 1997 - Euro 2 ( YaMZ-7511 and YaMZ-7601 ), 2003 - Euro -3 ( YaMZ-656 and YaMZ-658 ). Serial production of these motors began in 2007-2008. In 1995-2002 and 2005-2008, developed in-line diesel engines family YaMZ-530 ( Euro 4 ). In 2003, it awarded the Prize of the Government for the development and commercial production of diesel engines, multi-purpose, first in Russia to meet international standards for ecology. In 2001 JSC "Autodiesel" (YaMZ) became a part of RusPromAvto transformed later in the GAZ Group. Production Yaroslavl Motor Works is now a full cycle, and includes casting, forging forging, thermal, welding, electroplating, painting, hardware, mechanical assembly, assembly and test, tool-making production, electric industry, transport and storage services, network of points of service, department of small machine tools and non-standard equipment. Products of the plant are: *diesel power units *diesel generating sets *nose over power plants YaMZ Engines are installed on more than 300 vehicle models produced in Belarus, Russia and Ukraine. Main consumers of Ural Automotive Plant ,MAZ, LiAZ, BelAZ, Slobozhanskaya industrial company. In addition, YaMZ engines often installed on supplied to the former USSR minibus Mercedes-Benz. References * Voronenko AI Half a century of labor and construction. The history of the Yaroslavl Motor (Automobile) plant. - Yaroslavl: Upper Volga Publishing House, 1966. - 365 p. * Yaroslavl "Autodiesel". - Yaroslavl 1966. Links *GAZ Category:GAZ Category:Engine manufacturers of Russia Category:Engine manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the Soviet Union